1. Field of Invention
The invention is concerned with surface of the polygon (2) and/or plunger foot plate (3) of an injection pump, especially of a high-pressure injection pump, for a diesel motor, where at least one of the surfaces has cavities at least in the contact area between the polygon (2) and the plunger foot plate (3), it is also concerned with a method for their production.
2. Related Art of the Invention
It is known to produce the sliding surfaces in motors or pumps in which different bodies are arranged against one another in a sliding manner, and if possible, without friction with minimum friction. In order to achieve this, the surfaces of the bodies are designed to be very smooth, that is, without cavities or protrusions, or they are machined in a manufacturing process so that no cavities or protrusions are present which would produce undesirable friction, for example, in injection pumps for diesel vehicles having a rotating polygon which comes into contact with plunger foot plates in a sliding manner and cooperates with these. These sliding surfaces are made to be very smooth to reduce friction so that no cavities or protrusions are present which could have an undesired effect on friction. The diesel fuel present acts as lubricant on these contact surfaces.